The present invention relates to a strut type suspension for a vehicle.
In order to provide a strut type suspension for a vehicle body, a single insulator made of rubber is commonly applied to both a piston rod of a shock absorber and a coil spring which is attached to the shock absorber of the vehicle body. Such an insulator must have a high rigidity for the purposes of increasing its durability and decreasing the maximum magnitude of its deflection, because a great magnitude of force from the vehicle body and a bumper pad fitted to the shock absorber is applied thereto. Thus, the insulator can not effectively damp the small oscillations which occur when the piston rod of the shock absorber is in fixed relationship with a strut tube of the strut so that the driver feels uncomfortable due to small oscillations of the vehicle body.
Another conventional insulator is divided into two parts, one for the shock absorber and bumper pad, and the other for the coil spring. Such an insulator must also have a high frigidity so as to increase its durability and decrease its maximum deflection. This arrangement likewise results in the driver's uncomfortable feeling.